


Size Queen

by Bexless



Series: girls girls girls [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard are girls! They have sex with a strap-on. Nothing else happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Shoemaster :)

Frankie isn’t into dudes, but that doesn’t mean she isn’t into dick. Frankie likes dick just fine, okay, in fact, she likes it a whole lot, which is why she has bought one for her girlfriend.

“It’s kind of big,” Gee says doubtfully, bouncing it in her hand a little. “It’s bigger than it looked on the internet.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Frankie scoffs, untangling the straps of the harness. “It looks exactly the fucking same.”

It does look the same, that’s not a lie. Of course, it doesn’t look like the one Frankie actually showed Gee on the website, but whatever. Frankie holds the harness in her hands, testing the straps against her thumb. “You’re going to look so fucking hot in this thing.”

Gee kind of rolls her eyes, but she grabs the harness and takes it and the dildo into the bathroom. Frankie kicks out of her jeans, struggles her shirt over her head, and loses her stupid underwear before rolling gleefully up to the top of the bed and flopping back against the pillows.

“It’s bigger than I think my dick would be,” Gee calls through the closed door. “If I was a dude, I mean.”

“Fuck off, you’d be totally hung,” Frankie yells back. She listens to the sounds Gee makes in there, tries to picture her fitting the harness around her hips and fitting the dick into place. It makes her tingle all over, more between her legs, and she has to touch herself – just a little, she just squeezes her tits and then runs her hands down her belly and between her thighs, rocking against them once or twice. “Hurry the fuck up, bitch, I’m starting without you, here.”

“You’re so fucking impatient,” Gee scolds, and something crashes in the bathroom – it sounds like all of their make-up hitting the floor. Frankie rolls her eyes at the ceiling. Gee says, “All right, I’m coming out. Don’t fucking laugh or I’ll find someone else to fuck with it.”

“You wouldn’t,” Frankie says, and she keeps her voice casual, but her belly gets tight and she rolls onto her side, eyeing the door hungrily. “Come on already.”

Gee mutters something inaudible to herself on the other side of the door, then it cracks open and she sidles out, blushing a little. She tucks her hair behind her ears and clears her throat, then puts her hand on her hip and shoots Frankie a challenge with her eyes. “Well?”

Frankie doesn’t say anything at first. She’s too busy trying not to swallow her tongue – Gee’s lost a lot of weight since they met, but her hips are still soft and beautiful and the harness digs in just a little, the black straps biting into Gee’s skin. Her dick is perfect, Frankie knew it would be, curving up just right, and Frankie’s eyes keep arguing with each other over whether they want to look at it, or at Gee’s tits, or her face, and Frankie knows her fucking mouth is hanging open, knows she must look like an idiot, but she doesn’t fucking care.

“Come here,” she croaks, and Gee gets that cocky little smile she gets whenever Frankie is falling all over herself for how hot Gee is, which is all the fucking time but especially right the fuck now. “Come here, Gee.”

Gee says, “Mmm-hmm,” and saunters over to the bed like she does on stage, and her hips wiggle and her tits bounce and her dick bobs as she walks and Frankie almost falls off the bed trying to reach for her.

“Fuck,” she says, and yanks Gee down far enough to kiss her, hard, sucking Gee’s tongue into her mouth and pulling her all the way onto the bed. “Oh, fuck, fuck me, Gee, c’mon.”

“Oh, no,” Gee says, dipping down to suck a hard kiss into Frankie’s shoulder. Frankie whines and arches her back. Gee rocks against her, sighing, then says, “I have it on good authority that you don’t just go sticking your dick right in there first thing. I know how to treat a lady right.”

“Fuck _off_ ,” Frankie says, but Gee just giggles and scoots down further, to get her mouth on Frankie’s tits. Frankie moans and thrashes around – she can’t come from this like Gee almost can, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t fucking nice. Her clit throbs when Gee sucks her nipples, and she squeezes her thighs around Gee’s leg, and they both moan. Frankie can feel Gee’s dick digging into her hip, and then Gee backs off a little and slides two fingers into Frankie, no fucking around.

“You’re so wet already,” she says wonderingly, looking down between their bodies like she wants to check it’s real. Frankie almost laughs, but then Gee slides her fingers back out and circles them over Frankie’s clit instead, and Frankie does a full-body jerk and grabs at Gee’s shoulders.

“Fucking fuck me, all right?” she begs, spreading her legs wider and then regretting it when it makes the slide of Gee’s fingertips over her clit that bit sweeter and her hips buck. “Fucking – Gee, I’m going to come before you get it in, for fuck’s sake.”

“Maybe I want you to,” Gee says, watching her hand move, but then she changes her mind or takes pity or something, and presses in between Frankie’s legs, propping herself up on her elbows. Frankie lifts her knees and plants her feet on the bed, and Gee leans down to kiss her. “Okay.”

“O-fucking-kay,” Frankie says, wiggling her hand down to find Gee’s dick and guide the tip up against her pussy. Just the feel of it there makes her stomach flip, and she nods at Gee a little frantically, maybe.

Gee pushes forward, gentle and slow at first, then when Frankie lifts her leg and hooks it over Gee’s hip, the angle is just right and she slides all the way in, grinning, and Frankie’s eyes roll back in her fucking head and she makes an incoherent noises and hopes Gee will take it as encouragement. She’s so fucking happy she got the bigger dick instead of the one they saw – it stretches her just right, and she squeezes around it, loving how solid it is, how fucking good it feels inside her.

“You feel fucking huge,” she tells Gee breathlessly, and Gee cocks her eyebrow before pulling back and then shoving into Frankie again, hard. Frankie writhes and cries out – they’ve done this before, played at it, with Frankie’s legs around Gee’s waist and both of them still in their jeans. It doesn’t take Gee long to figure out how to move her hips right, and then they’re golden.

Gee’s cheeks are pink and she’s breathing heavily with effort, working her dick inside Frankie fast and hard. Gee can’t come just from getting fucked – or she never has, anyway, when Frankie’s spread her out and gone to town on her with a toy (or her fist) - but Frankie can, and she can feel the curved tip of Gee’s dick rubbing her exactly the right way, inside. Her thighs are shaking already, she’s wanted this so bad, thought about it – she arches her back for a better angle and their tits press together and Gee moans, sounding like she’s really into this for the first time.

Frankie gets her hands on Gee’s tits and rubs her nipples with her thumbs; Gee whimpers and drops her head, and Frankie keeps going, nudging Gee’s head back up so they can kiss at the same time. She’s just in heaven – she loves the feel of Gee’s heavy breath against her mouth, her weight pinning Frankie down into the bed, dick is so much fucking better when it has Gee attached to it. Frankie loves the wet noise every time Gee pulls out, the feeling of the harness pushing against her clit when she slides back in, the surprise in Gee’s voice when she says,

“I can feel – I can feel it, Frankie, I didn’t think I’d be able to feel it.”

Frankie can’t get enough of her; she pulls her down and wraps her legs as high around Gee’s waist as she can, digs her heels into Gee’s back and chants, “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” in her ear as she feels the twitch in her thighs, the curl in her toes, the warm, tight feeling in her belly spreading out and down. She can’t stop pulling Gee in harder, can’t stop working her hips up to meet Gee on every thrust, and then everything draws in tight and rolls over and she’s coming, hard, squeezing tight around Gee’s dick and shaking with every sharp pulse, so good she can feel it from her cunt right out to her fucking toes.

Gee fucks her through it, then Frankie grabs at her and just pulls her in and holds her still for a minute, working herself around Gee to wring out every last shock. She’s sweating and her ears are ringing, when she lets Gee pull out she feels stupid and clumsy for a minute before she can roll onto her side and help Gee undo the harness, their fingers slippery and getting in each other’s way.

“Shit,” Gee hisses, when Frankie finally manages to get the thing off, and push Gee back down onto the bed. “Oh, shit, Frankie, I’m so fucking close, please.”

Frankie breathes, “Yeah,” and slides right down between Gee’s legs. She pushes her legs apart and spreads Gee open with her thumbs; Gee is so wet and swollen and ready, fucking gorgeous, and Frankie likes to tease her sometimes but right now she slides two fingers inside, puts her mouth over Gee’s clit and sucks, rubs it with the underside of her tongue and revels in the sharp pull of Gee’s fingers in her hair.

Gee moans and pushes herself up against Frankie’s mouth; she lets go of Frankie’s hair and when Frankie looks up at her from between her legs she’s got her eyes closed and her head thrown back and her hands on her own tits. She works her fingers over her nipples and Frankie sucks firmly on her clit, and her whole body flushes pink, right down to the lines left on her belly by the harness, as she bucks her hips up hard, three times, and her thighs fall even further apart and she comes, hot and hard around Frankie’s fingers and against her tongue.

Gee gets sensitive real fast, so Frankie backs up the pressure on her clit but keeps her fingers inside, giving Gee something to finish coming around. She trails her mouth over the insides of Gee’s thighs, grinning when it makes Gee twitch and gasp. Frankie presses a firm kiss to her hip, then crawls up to lie on top of her, purring under her breath when Gee’s arms come up to hold her close.

“That was awesome,” Frankie tells her. “You’re awesome.”

Gee kind of laughs and rolls her head on the pillow. “Shit. Why haven’t we done that before?”

“Fucked if I know.” Frankie lets her fingers wander down Gee’s side, then brings her hand up to cup one of Gee’s breasts. “You want a cigarette?”

Gee shakes her head. Frankie stares at her in shock, and Gee cracks one eye open and laughs at the look on Frankie’s face. “I want to wait like maybe three minutes,” she says, all gravelly and fucked out. “And then I want to fuck you again. But you can ride me this time, lazy ass.”

Frankie grinds happily against her. “I love that you’re a girl.”

“And _then_ I want a fucking cigarette,” Gee adds.

“Deal.”


End file.
